Getting Over Hurdles
by lovewriter2014
Summary: Lauren Branning is living a tough life with the past hanging on her shoulders. This isn't what she wanted but will Joey come back to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Albert Square. 16th July 2015. A lot had changed around, and even more in the Branning's lives. Tanya, she'd moved abroad not wanting to disrupt Oscar's life Lauren agreed to moving to her Mum's former home to take care of Oscar for six months. Abi, she'd gone to University, she was going to do her best to be a vet. Oscar, well he was the usual child but he was settled and happy which was all that mattered. Max, Max had been abandoned for so, so many reasons. "Oscar, school!" Lauren called. "Coming Loz!" He called back. "You never get this collar right, come here" Lauren bent down to Oscar's level and adjusted his collar. "What's wrong?" Oscar asked Lauren noticing a tear in her eye. "Nothing" She replied. "Do you miss Mummy?" "Yeah, sometimes. Suppose its better now we get to do what we want, hey?" Oscar nodded. "What about Daddy?" Lauren crumbled at Oscar's words. If she was honest, she missed her Dad. Nothing that she felt was going to make her go back though, so much had been done. He had been the reason for Lauren turning back to the drink and she just couldn't go back down that route again. Once her Mum returned, she planned to go to college finish an art and design and course and move her future ahead. Every time she thought of a future she crumbled. He was the one she loved. He was every single part of her, everything she done, she wished he was there with her to do it with her. At night time, when she drifted off to sleep she'd still keep that faded memory of him keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her as she laid on his chest, feeling comfort. It was horrible that all that, had to be chucked away because of her Dad's actions. "There is no Daddy Oscar! Stop bringing him up! Is Daddy here now? No, because he doesn't care Oscar. He knew that Mummy was going away yet he still didn't think about you because he never does think about us! Because I thought he did, I held onto that and look where it got me?" Lauren shouted. "Sorry" Oscar's voice broke. "No, Oscar I'm sorry. Come here" Tears fell down Lauren's cheeks as she cradled her younger brother. "How about I ring up and say you're sick? You can watch your films then and play with your lego, yeah?" Lauren asked. "Yes please Loz" Oscar beamed. "Go on upstairs then and get changed, I'll be up in a moment" Lauren picked up her mobile. Southwood School. She pressed dial and waited a minute or two before she finally got through. "Hello, it's Tanya Branning, Oscar's Mum. Oscar has a temperature and has been really poorly today so unfortunately he won't be able to make it in today...yes thanks...ok, bye" Lauren didn't want to reveal that Tanya had gone away, it would cause her more problems so she decided to carry on pretending as if her Mum was here. Sometimes, she wishes she would. Because the only safety Lauren had was herself and sometimes that wasn't enough. Lauren needed to make a phone call she needed back up. A/N: What's happened? Will post next chapter soon if reviews x 


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar heard the doorbell go. He looked at Lauren who was led on the sofa sleeping, he kissed her head and put a blanket over her. He then raced to the door and stood on his tip toes to reach for the handle. "Oscar! Hello mate" "Joey!" Oscar squealed. "How's it going? Where's Lauren?" Joey quizzed. "She's in there" Lauren woke up from what she thought to be her dream. She glanced around the room, Despicable Me was still playing and Oscar's lego scattered across the floor. She took a big sigh and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "Oscar! Get in here and clean your mess!" Lauren called. She paused as she looked towards the doorway and saw Joey stood there, Oscar behind him. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Lo..." "Joey? H...how did you find me?" Lauren questioned. "Look Lauren..." "Did Whitney tell you? Is that why she's not here?" "Yes she did, but please don't give her any slack Lo. I had to see for myself that you were ok. I know what you've been through is tough..." "Tough! Tough doesn't cut it Joey! You left me, you left and you blamed me. Do you think it was my fault? Do you? That all this happened because you sure acted like it and do you know what, I started drinking again!" "No, you didn't..." Joey's face paled. "Yeah, but I got help. Because Abi and my Mum, they told me it wasn't worth it that I still had a future Joey and I don't know why I got help because I don't believe I do Joey!" "But you stopped Lo, you should be so proud of yourself" "Yeah, well you wanted to see if I was ok and I'm fine so you can go now" Lauren snapped. "No Lauren, I'm not leaving" "For god sakes just go Joey! Lauren rose to her feet and screamed as the tears rolled down her face. Joey pulled Lauren into his arms and she broke down. He held her close in his arms and she felt so secure. She took in his scent and she finally felt like she belonged, after six months of wanting to hold him near her she'd finally got the chance. She sobbed in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you Lo, I can't it hurts too much" "Promise?" Tears glistened in Lauren's eyes as she looked at Joey's face. "I promise, come here little man" Joey gestured for Oscar to come over. ... Later that night, Joey laid on the sofa, Lauren on his arms as they both chuckled at a comedy that Joey had put on. Joey ran his hands through Lauren's hair and as the credits came up she turned round and pressed her lips to his. "Its been a good night babe" He told her. "Hmm, of course it has. But we have a lot of talking to do" Lauren informed him. "I know we need to talk but the past is the past we need to put that behind us and carry on. Everything needs to go behind us Lauren, what your Dad did, Derek's death and the baby Lauren" Joey told her. "It was our baby Joe, our baby. You know next week, she'd be a year old" Lauren sighed. "I know. And I also know that things would be different if she was still here but we need to move on. Of course we can still miss her, I will. But me and you Lo, we have a future, together so we need to stay strong" "Yeah. I miss her though Joe" Lauren admitted. "Me and you both babe" Joey sighed. "She was so beautiful. She was only six months Joe and he..." "Sh. Don't cry Lo, she's still with us yeah? I've got you now" "I love you Joey" Lauren wiped her tears. "I love you too baby" Joey forced a weak smile. A/N: So Lauren and Joey's baby? What's going on?! More revealed in next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day both Lauren and Joey was dreading. Lauren lay in Joey's embrace, she glanced at him he was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, she didn't plan on disturbing him. She just stared at the ceiling, thinking things through. What her life would be if things didn't change...

She pictured it all. Her and Joey, would have a nice place by the beach like they always wanted. They'd both be up bright and early now, planning big celebrations for their little girl's birthday. Lauren thought of how much she'd spoil her daughter and the cake she would of had her made. Her heart sank, she only had half her perfect story. Joey.

It all hit home with Lauren and tears began to fall from her eyes. She let out a small whimper and couldn't control herself. Joey was disturbed by his sleep as he was awoken by Lauren's soft cries.

"Hey, shhh it will be ok yeah? We have to stay strong Lo for her" Joey craddled Lauren, he felt her nod against his chest.

"Anyway, I thought me and you could go out today with Oscar treat him, get some nice lunch and get some paint if me and you are staying here for a while"

"Hmm okay" Lauren agreed.

"We just need to take this day one step at a time babe"

"How do you stay so strong Joey?" Lauren whispered.

"Because, I have to, for you. I need to stay strong and I'm not going to lie when I say today is hard for me too Lo"

"Joey, I know you probably don't want to but its just we haven't been there yet. I wanted to get flowers and decorations and go see her grave. I really want to Joe, I want to see what it looks like" Lauren admitted.

"Hmm, if its what you want babe?" Joey asked.

"Yes Joe, its what I want" Lauren assured him.

...

Lauren rested her head on Joey's shoulder as Oscar skipped happily along the street holding his bag full of lego. He had no idea what today was, Joey and Lauren weren't planning on telling him either. They just planned to drop him round Sally's house, Lauren's neighbour and go to see their daughter's grave.

"Do you think we spoilt him a bit too much today babe?" Joey smirked.

"Yeah, both him and our princess spoilt" Lauren laughed.

"That's what I love, we still get to spoil her" Joey said.

"Yeah, that's good isn't it?" Lauren smiled.

"Its perfect baby"

Lauren locked lips with Joey, Oscar disapproving of their public romance. Lauren pulled away and blushed, they both were welcomed at Sally's door.

"Thanks Sally, for watching Oscar" Joey thanked her.

"It's no problem. I know what a pain children are when you have dentist appointments" Sally laughed.

"Dentist appointment? Um...yeah, a right trouble this one can be. Bye Sal" Lauren waved.

"Bye"

Lauren and Joey walked off. Lauren's face flushed red. Dentist appointment, if only it were that simple. Instead, they were going to their dead daughter's grave.

As Lauren and Joey arrived, they took their time trying to find their daughter's grave but Joey pointed it out. Lauren took one look and gasped.

'Ellie May Branning

25th July 2014-3rd January 2015

Rest In Peace Princess, Mummy and Daddy love you forever and always!'

Lauren read the words and tears pricked her eyes. She traced the words with her fingers, Joey started to add the flowers into the pots. Beautiful pink and white flowers. Lauren placed a few ornaments around before she broke into tears.

"Why not try speaking to her Lo?" Joey suggested, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Hmm I'd feel stupid" Lauren sighed.

"Come on babe"

Lauren nodded before taking a few deep breaths. She wasn't exactly sure on what she was going to say but she wanted to say something.

"Hello my Princess, it's Mummy. I know you probably won't hear me but I miss you so, so much. Happy Birthday I'm so sorry that you can't be with us today Ells, we love you. You know, the day you were born I realised that you and your Daddy were the most amazing and perfect people in my life. I knew I had to protect you, but I failed at that didn't I? The truth was I didn't think I'd ever be here to watch you slip away, to lose you. I keep thinking what if I made different plans that day? What if I waited one second after? Its not going to bring you back though, I love you" Lauren sobbed after she'd finished.

"You done so well baby" Joey rubbed Lauren's back.

"Maybe she wants her Daddy to speak to?" Lauren said.

"Hmm I'm not good with words Ellie. But if you know your Mum, like I do then you know I'd get a killing for not saying anything. I miss you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Lauren, your Mum but when you were born I found out that I could because you came along. You were always smiling and happy, and I'm sorry that I wasn't the best Dad, I really am. Every day, we think about you and I think about what we'd be doing if you were here. Because things will always be different without you in our lives Ells and we miss you and love you so much"

Lauren and Joey both started to cry. Joey pulled Lauren into his arms as they sat and cried together. It just didn't feel the same. Six months ago, they had a happy, healthy daughter who they wouldn't change for the world, but she was snatched away from them and now instead of looking at her sweet, innocent and beautiful face they were looking at a stone grave.


End file.
